


Christmas Eve

by Cnigri



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnigri/pseuds/Cnigri
Summary: Noora and William Christmas after 5 years





	Christmas Eve

After 5 years and 5 Christmas spending together they are more comfortable now, beeing together for 5 Christmas they can breath now without fear of spending this day separate again. 2016 was an horrible year that they want to forget and fortunately this is now a past. They are together, still do damn in love with each other and they have a feeling they still would be like this for the rest of their lives. But this Christmas is different, now they are not only 2, they became 3 with the birth Amalie’s one year ago, they little daughter. Noora and William became parents days after the Christmas of last year and now Amalie almost to do one little year. They became parents younger but this is not a problem to them, they never been so happy in their entire live. And that’s was good after all, they never thought of kids and became parents, because of their own shit parents they always be so scared of being like them but Amalie could never have a better mom and dad, like everybody says to them. And she became their air, their happiness and she is a proof of what their powerful love can do. She is the junction of they two in one little person. Looks like her mom but has a pure and huge heart like his dad and her personality reminds a lot William sometimes. This Christmas they will enjoy with Amalie so they wanted to things going to be perfect! So William tried to convince Chris to dress like santa and as a good godfather he is, he accepted and he made very clear that he’s was doing this only for his goddaughter, not for William. When it’s almost might night, they was all at Eskild, Linn and Mikael flat, who’s live with them now after noora and William left to they own apartment and this made all the ballon squad to join with them at their Christmas party, so that made everyone spend the Christmas together. When they already waiting to eat, the boys reunited together at Eskild room while noora was distracting Amalie and Even was doing the same with lily his adoptive daughter with isak who has 4 year and still believe in Santa. The boys was laughing trying to put pillows in Chris costume and of course he was complaining about that, after all the things was dressed, clothes, white hair, white beard and glasses, they left the room to enjoy the rest at the living when after 10 minutes chis appears though the window with a big bag behind with the presents that William and isak putted in. Chris called Amalie and lily, they two was so amazed with their “Santa” that made everybody there happy and celebrating. Only Eva was trying not to laugh seeing her boyfriend like an old fluffy man, she certainly will use this against him latter. Lily already took her presents and now is opening with her parents while William who’s with noora on his side and holding Amalie in his arms trying to introduce his daughter to Santa but she wasn’t save if she wanted to go with Santa when he tried to holder her, she cried and wanting her save and comfortable father arms back but after noora and William tried to convince her that Santa is a good person, she finally feel free to give him a mhug and made noora thinks of oh god how much her daughter looks like her father but they did! Amalie believe in Santa, believe in magic and had the best first Christmas she could have. She was with her mom and dad, her uncles and aunts and the good Christmas spirit. She receive a huge and expensive present latter when the deliveryman knocked the door with a big pink box for Amalie and William knew that this could only have come from his father. He knows that he can’t buy William anymore and no have any power over him. William grew up, have his own office after the ended of the university, have now a good and his own money to spend how he wants and noora who’s became a journalism and work at the main newspaper of Oslo, don’t need nothing from her parents either. But now, he knows that William don’t want his abusive and toxic relationship so now he’s trying to his daughter. That made him sadder but noora tells him that’s would be Amalie’s choice latter but knowing her father, she knows her daughter will make the right decision. This not run their night, they still happy to spend the Christmas with their little daughter for the first time. Everybody is happy with. They spent the rest of the night outside in the garden laughing, drinking, remember their Russ time and how was choked that los losers haven won the best buss. William pull noora close to dance with her when more than words, their song starts to play in the sound and she reminds him how taken she was when she sang this song to him for the first time. When the night ends and they go to home, pulled Amalie in her crib after she slept in the car. They do their what it’s became their little tradition, hot cocoa cuddling in the bed watching bad Christmas movie realizing how much they finally saw magic in Christmas after being abandoned for many year, they found each other and now their souls shines like Christmas tree.


End file.
